A Second Chance
by Nessa Annare
Summary: Light didn't die from Matsuda's gunshot, but falls into deep coma. He was then saved by a young boy and an old man. Who are they? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first death note fanfic so please go easy on me! Anyway, enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**Summary: Light didn't dies from the shots Matsuda gives him but instead falls into deep coma while resting in the warehouse. He **

**was then saves by a mysterious young boy with an old man. But the question is who is that young boy and the old man?**

**Title: A second chance **

**Chapter 1: ****A deep long dream**

Light pants and breath hard while lying on his back in the stairs of a nearby warehouse._ This is it! I'm going to die…there's no other way out! _With that, he closes his eyes. Darkness overtakes his sight.

Meanwhile, a boy about five or six arrives there with his old companion. "Grandpa, look! There's people on the stairs." He shrieks as he runs to Light. The young boy kneels at his side and checks Light's pulse. "He's still alive, grandpa!!!" the young boy says with relief.

The old man who was a physician stands to Light's other side and says seriously. His face turns to a frown as he sees Light. _Why…it's him?_ He quickly shooks his head and commands sternly. "Kenya! I want you to help me carry this man back to our house. And…don't fool around when you carry him!" he sighs knewing how playful Kenya can be sometimes. When they carry Light up, the old man was surprise at Kenya. The young boy holds up Light with a serious face and great determination as though he was determines to saves Light at any cost.

They began to walk slowly out from the warehouse and into a remote forest far away from the city of Tokyo. Once arrives at a small house, they both set Light down to a soft mattress. In there, the old man instructs the young boy to brings a certain herbs from their store for him. Kenya obeys and rushes to the store while leaving the old man tending to the old man. He sighs. "If not for Kenya's sake…I wouldn't give a damn for you, Kira!" he bellows loudly.

"Hm…should I take the a glass of water for that man. In case he wakes up feeling thirsty?" Kenya shooks his head and makes a silly look. "Stupid me! He is suffering from great injuries!" he then takes out the specific herbs and went back to his grandpa.

"_Pay! Pay! For our lives Kira!!!" Light runs from a bunch of screaming dead souls of the people whom he killed. "Wait! I can explain these please!" panic takes him and Light slips and falls to the ground. When he turns around, all the souls were standing in front of him with an angry and horric look. They began to grab hold of him and beat his face, body and legs. All of sudden, a bright light emits from nowhere chasing away all the angry souls. Light in an awkward position now, helds his breathe hard. When he looks up he let a cry out. There in the light, stoods his father, Misa, Watari and…L! They all look at him with a sympathic face and his father says something. Light moves forward to hears but catches only two words, good luck. "What?" he asks with confusion. Then L too speaks up. This time Light can listen clearly._

"_Light…for all the things you've done, you should went into the Nothingness with us! But then we decide to give you a second chance as your son determines to saves you!" Light stoods there shock and confuse. "I…I had a son?" he stutters. Misa who finally realises says "Light…after a year we met, I realise that I'm pregnant! I didn't want to tell you as you seem busy…so I finally gives birth secretly and left him at a small house in the forest._

_Light's face turns pale hearing this. "I…I had a son…" he repeats those words. But before he could asks MIsa again, another bright light glows and sucks him to ultimate darkness._

……………………………………

**Author's Note: Hey! Finally finish! Reviews please. GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS!!!! (if you had one!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review, guys!!! Now enjoy the chapter two. Have a nice time!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**Title: A Second Chance**

**Chapter 2: ****Awaken**

"_What…" Light says while traps in the darkness. Then a sudden great pain emits from his heart. "Argh!!!!" he screams and holds his chest tightly. "….." Light tries to speaks but the pain is too much. He falls to the ground and pants hardly. With one last breathe, he screams. "Aarrgghhh!!!!!!!"_

"Aarrgghhhh!!!!!!!!!" Light screams hysterically. Beside him, Kenya watch with horror in his face. "Sir…" he says as to calm the man down but all in vain. With last effort, Kenya pushes Light's shoulder and shouts in his ear. "SIR! Wakes up! There isn't anyone here that's gonna hurt you!"

_In that time of pain, all Light could heard was Kenya's words and they are as soothing as ever._ "SIR!"_ Who? Are he calling me? He then tries to open his eyes to sees. When he did…_he sees a young boy no more than six was kneeling beside him. Through one look Light is able to says that the person in front him looks like a mini version of him. Same auburn hair, reddish brown eyes and face feature. But his eye shape is a little more rounded. Just like Misa.

"You're awakes! I didn't know what to do to you, so I gives you a little pushes. Hope that didn't hurt ya, is it?" Kenya says with an apologetic tone. He then stares at Light with innocence in his eyes.

Light shakes his head slightly. He then begins to adjust his sitting position and study the room. It was not really bad, with brown carpet, ivory white wall colour and many other interesting furniture. He likes particularly the book shelf. The one stuff with books wrap in either black colour paper or with black lines.

Kenya then decides to breaks the silence as to remind Light he's there. "In case you're wondering this is my room" Light turns his gaze back to Kenya. Ignoring this, Kenya countinues. "Three weeks ago…both me and my grandpa found you in the warehouse with great injury. So we decide to bring you to our house. My grandpa is a physician so he knows how to treats any kind of wounds including your gunshot wound. But he can't figures out what to do with your coma-like condition. So he leaves you like that. Now he's at the town market, I'm bore so I come to see you!" he grins cheerfully.

"What's your name?" Light asks. That question seems to surprise the young boy as he didn't anticipates this. But he still answers. "Kenya Kitai, sir!" Light nods his head. "Kenya…nice to meet you. Thanks for saving me, by the way I'm…I'm…Mikoto Kurayami!" he lies.

Kenya just stares at Light with a funny look. "Oh, well! Nice to meet you too, Kurayami-san…" he mutters at the name. Then he lets out a breathe and says. "Are you hungry? Would you like me to cooks for you? I can cook really nice soba soup and made great sushi roll!" Kenya states proudly. This makes Light chuckles. He then nods. "Then…I'll cook some fried egg roll and soba soup for you!" Kenya says happily. Light nods again.

"Thank you! Kenya-kun…" Light says softly and darkly. His voice is low but still loud enough for Kenya to hears. Then he left the room disgruntle by the way Light calls him. So Light was in the room all alone. He closes his eyes recalling the earlier incident. Misa tolds him that he had a son but he didn't get to asks her where he is. Then this young boy names Kenya looks awfully alike to him. Who's this young boy? Most importantly who is the old man Kenya says that treated him? He sighs knowing that now is not the time to ask as he knews Aizawa and the others will probably be searching for him. It's a good thing this house is located in the remote forest. That means it's quite far away from the city. Light smirks at the thought of Aizawa and the others running around looking like kids trying to find their lost 'toy'.

Meanwhile, Kenya was making the egg roll. He sighs as he remembers having his first conversation with the stranger. Sure he did sound polite but there's something dark and dangerous about him while he's speaking. Kenya too can senses that he lied about his name. "Besides…who would calls themselves the lord of darkness!" he scoff.

"I would…" a familiar voice cried out.

Kenya freezes at his position. A few seconds later, he saw Light or Mikoto Kurayami stands in front of him smiling sheepishly. "Um…Kurayami-san, shouldn't you be resting in my room?" he mumbles slowly. _What the…_

Light now leans against the wall smiles at the young boy reaction. "I'm better now thank you" a hint of sarcasm can be found in his voice. "By the way, this wasn't really the thing I expect to come out from the mouth of the boy-who-knows how to makes egg roll!!!" Light mocks pleasently. He's enjoying every moment teasing Kenya and watching how the boy would reacts.

Instead of fighting back verbally or defends himself, Kenya stands still and stares straight into Light's eyes. Much to Light's surprise, the young boy speaks in mature tone. "I sorry if my words does offends you…but I didn't really meant it!" he says calmly much to Light's amusement.

Light then chuckles lightly before bursting into a big laugh. When he stops he could clearly sees annoyance in Kenya's expression. "You really are a thing Kenya! One minute you look like fool whom could believe almost anyone, the next minute you are a onesome genius whom everyone can't fool at! Interesting, interesting…" he then stops as he sees Kenya's face look dark and there's hint of sadness behid it.

_Shoot! I always act like a fool because I knew grandpa wouldn't want to see me overshadowing him one day…but now I let it out in front of this man. Why? I've always good at making a mask but why now I can't even hide it from Kurayami-san!_ He then sulks without realising Light is still watching him.

Behind the calm face, Light was actually curious at why Kenya was hiding. At the first glance, he sounds like a more mature version of Misa but now he sees something else in him. The young boy is really an intelligent person but Light fails to see why he's hiding it. He then determines to finds out. _Yes! This will be the first thing I'll do after recovering. Besides…it'll take a pretty long time for Aizawa and the others to finally come to their senses to find me here!_

………………………………………….

**Author's Note: Huh! I've finally finish!!! My eyes are tired but hey, it's worth it! Hahaha…Anyway, please review and tell me about **

**this! Oh before I forget here's a few things I want to explain:**

**1) Mikoto Kurayami means lord darkness**

**2) Kenya Kitai I'm not sure about Kenya but Kitai means hope.**

**3) Grandpa didn't like to see Kenya grew very intelligent like his father because he doesn't want Kenya to be proud and arrogant like his father.**

**By now I suppose you knew who's Light's son is, am I right? **

**GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS!!!!! (If you had one!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well thanks for the review, enjoys!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**Title: A Second Chance**

**Chapter 3: ****A day of long talks and discovery**

"Kurayami-san…are you alright?" asks Kenya. Light didn't says anything after _teasing _him. Annoyance is still shown in his face. "I'm talking to you, are you even listening!?" Kenya shrieks.

Light jerks his head up as he finally realises what's happening. He looks at Kenya, the boy is clearly angry at not being notice. "I'm sorry Kenya-kun. I was thinking a while ago…sorry" he apologises. Ligth then walks closer to Kenya and kneels down till he meets the young boy eye to eye. "You know… you sounds so much like me when I was young. You really are a mini version of me!" He smiles at his words. Kenya looks up with a questioning look. "Yes…I meant it!" Light assures him.

"Oh…really!?" a voice interrupts them.

They both turn around only to find Grandpa standing there with a sombre face. "Grandpa! You're back!" Kenya says excitedly. "Kurayami-san has awake and he's fine!"

Grandpa stares at Light. "Kurayami?" he asks raising his eyebrow.

Light stands up and raises his hand as a gesture for peace. "So…you are Kenya-kun grandfather.Nice to meet you, I'm Mikito Kurayami" Light says casually. He smiles friendly which sends chill down Grandpa's spine.

"Nice to meet you too, Kurayami-kun! I'm Toga Sichiyou" the old man answers hastily. "I see that you're now awake! Follow me, there's something I wanna talk to you about!!!" Toga says sternly. Light had no choice but to do as the old man says. They both went to the store. Kenya wants to know so he sneaks behind them. But Toga knows well so he says firmly. "Kenya, continues whatever you're doing now!" Kenya stops in his track and bow down his head. Light looks at him sympathetically.

When they're inside the store, Light just checks his surrounding to memorize. "You don't need to remembers what kind of 'crap' this store had!" Toga says with an unpleasent tone. Light stares back at him and smirks. "I don't remember causing anything that made you so unhappy, Sichiyou-san…" he states calmly.

"Mikito Kurayami…or should I say Light Yagami? Kira?" Toga says while watching Light. Sure enough the man's expression turns resentful but he was quick to covers it.

"What do you mean, Sichiyou-san?" Light asks with a fake smile. _If I had the death note with me now…I would write your name in it!!!_

Toga sighs. Then he reaches his hand to the pocket and takes out a photo. "Take a look at this photo and you'll understand"

Light grabs the photo and sees carefully. In it there's Misa and him! Then he looks closer and found Misa's belly is a little plumper. That time he thought that she has gained weight but now he finally realise. Misa is pregnant! Light feels that tears are dripping from his eyes, but he didn't cares. He stares at the photo with teary eyes.

"Six years ago…a young lady came to my house. She was holding a baby boy and she begs me to take cares of him. I accepted after much hassle. She then told me all about herself…including you!" Light looks at the old man, his eyes still teary. "That's how I know you, Yagami-kun! But you don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone about you not even to Kenya…"

"Sichiyou-san…do you mean Kenya was the boy whom Misa begs you to look after!?" Light asks rather weakly. Toga nods. Light gasps quickly before sanks into his knees. How stupid he is after all this years! He could lives a life of a happy and normal person but he wasted it on his stupid…yes, stupid goals on saving the world!!!

Toga watch Light cries helplessly. He would never expects someone like him, a Kira, to grief like this. _There is still good in him!_ He remembers Misa words six years ago. "Light…stand up…" Toga says gently like a father would to a son. He pats Light's shoulder and slowly carries him up. "Look at you! You're still young. There's a long path ahead you…so it is up to you! Whether you want to stays here and lead a new life or…go back being Kira. But then if you choose the second choice, I will kick you out from this house!"

As he slowly stands up, Light looks up at the ceiling. Toga is right. He's still young and there is still chance for him to start a new life. He knew now it's the time. _Then…what for if L and the others bring me back here! To right the wrong of course!!!_ Light heaves a sigh of relief as he think.

"So when are you going to tell Kenya that you're his biological father? From my experience…the sooner the better!" Toga breaks the silence.

_Kenya._ Light thoughts deeply. His son. That's explain their similiarity in their look and maybe personality. "When I'm ready. But in the meantime, I want to take a break and learn more about Kenya!" Light states firmly.

"Good...good! Now this is the Light everyone in the world wants to know! I'll try to assist you when I'm not busy with my work" chuckles Toga as he saw Light went better.

…………………………………

**Author's Note: Okay, this is it! Please review! Reviews keep me going on and on…so hold on to your breathe for the next chapter!**

**GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS!!!! (if you had one!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the review! Now we're just at the beginning of the story cos' the real thing starts now! So enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**Title: A Second Chance**

**Chapter 4: ****A Second Choice!**

"Well if everything is settles, let us go back! I'm sure Kenya is waiting for us like a toasty bun!" Toga chuckles at his remarks. Light chuckles too before following Toga to the kitchen.

In the dark corner of the store, a black figure grins while munching an apple. "Hm…you humans sure are interesting!"

Back at the kitchen, Kenya was fuming hard. "Ugh! When are they coming back? The foods going to get cold or I'll eat them all!!!" he curses them with frustration. Then the door creaks open and Kenya stares annoyingly at the people who enters. "About time you're back!" he says while blows his hair up.

Both Light and Toga laugh together at Kenya. "Fine…fine let us eat alright!" Toga announces cheerfully. They all sit down. Both Light and Kenya were chatting away or rather…argues about their each other old man.

"I work at the task force and my dad is the leader of the force!" Light states proudly. "My Grandpa is the forest's greatest physician!" Kenya retorts back rather hotly much to Toga's embarrassment. Light only laugh loudly at this.

After eating, Light went to the backyard to takes a break. He sits on the soft grass and whistles softly. Then he heard footsteps. "Is that you…Kenya?" Light smiles. The sound of footsteps end.

"You sure had a very sharp hearing Kurayami-san! I walk as slow as I can but you still be able to senses me!" Kenya appears beside him and sit down. "Is full moon tonight…aren't they're beautiful, Kurayami-san?" the boy asks with wonder.

Light looks up. The moon gleams brightly. He smiles slightly. "Do you know the moon's light came from the sun itself? It looks beautiful but in reality it is fills with spots and patches?"

"Of course, I knew Kurayami-san!!! But do you have to spoil the scene and mood? I just imagine about my father!" Kenya snaps. Light raises his eyebrow and stares at Kenya.

"Your…father?" Light mumbles. Kenya nods happily. "So, what happens to your father…parents?" he asks worrily.

"I don't know! But Grandpa told me that my parents died from a car crash…" Kenya says. His voice getting softer as he speaks.

Light sighs. Obviously the old man won't tells him that his parents is Kira. "So…Kenya-kun, what do you think of your father?" he asks.

Kenya snaps out of his thought and says slowly. "I…I…well, I…" he then lets out a breathe. "Well personally I think he must be a great man! Very clever and smart. Good looking like me! Oh! He must be also a kind person!!!" Kenya says dreamily.

All this only makes Light sigh again. _If I tell him now…I wonder how he'll feels?_ But then again, Light decides it's not the time. _I don't wan't him to get shock and great sadness in just one night!_ "Well, Kenya aren't now it's time for you to go to bed?" Light puts casually.

Kenya takes a look at his watch and gives a silly face. "It's already eleven! I better sleep before Grandpa _kills_ me!!!" He then get on his feet and wish Light goodnight before leaving.

_He sure runs like Misa!_ Light laugh silently at that thought. _Shoosh!_ A sound erupts from the trees. Light senses this and gets up. He observe his surrounding and finds a black figure there. Although it's dark but Light can still sees it smiling sheepishly at him. "Who's there?" Light demands bravely.

"Tisk..tisk! Don't tell me that you forget me? 'Old friend'!" the figure speaks out.

Light stoods there with shock. _That voice…it belongs to…_ the black figure steps out and Light finally sees it clearly._ …Ryuk!_

"Hi, Light! Long time no see…since we're to meet face to face again, I'll gives you a second choice!" says Ryuk in his usual icy voice.

"A second choice…" Light repeats the word anxiously.

……………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm finish. As I says in the last chapter…hold on to your breathe! Hahaha…so what did Ryuk wants with **

**Light? Find out next in chapter 5 A Second Choice II !!!!**

**GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS!!!! (if you had one!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hihihi…we're on chapter 5 now! Enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**Title: A Second Chance**

**Chapter 5: ****A Second Choice II**

"A second choice…" Light repeats the word anxiously.

"Yes, Light! From what I heard when you're chatting with that old man…you chooses to stay and lead a 'normal' life, right?" Ryuk grins when Light's face turns shock. He then continues. "Well then, I'm still bored! Without you , I feel very, very boring every second for no one was there to entertains me! So…" Ryuk pauses a while before taking out something.

Light watches with great discomfort. _What in the world did he want from me!?_

Ryuk finally takes out the thing and shows it to Light. It's the Death Note! "So…what do you think, Light? Lets start all over again! You're still young. There's a long path ahead you…so it's up to you! Either you choose to waste it by leading the new 'normal' life or regain your new position as God of the world!

Light was stuck with the decision. Sure now he can lead a new life with his son but doing the kira thing again is also fun…_ What should I do?_

………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: hihihi! So tell me guys, should Light went back to his old ways or refuse and lead a 'normal' life with Kenya and **

**Toga? GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS!!!! (if you had one!)**

**P.S: The reason this chapter is short coz I want the readers to give me their opinion! So if I find which way had most of the vote then I'll choose it! (the answers for the questions above!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks for the opinions! No matter what choice it is…I had plan something for Light and Kenya! Something that **

**will shock all the hell (if this word is offending then I'm sorry!) out of you guys!!!! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**Title: A Second Chance**

**Chapter 6: ****So…the choice had been made!**

"Never! I'll never do it ever again, Ryuk! Go find someone else to entertains you, I…had other stuff to do…" Light trails off as he sees Toga appears at the back door with a tray. "Sichiyou-san…what are you doing!?" Light murmurs. Ryuk chuckles loudly as it is oblivious to the old man. _Oh shut up, Ryuk! _Light thought angrily.

"I didn't see you in Kenya's room so I'm wondering if you would like to have a cup of green tea" Toga says kindly. "Well then why don't we enjoy the tea indoor? It's getting colder anyway" the old man says as he usher Light inside.

"Oh! Thanks, Sichiyou-san…" Light thank the old man while entering the house. He looks back only to find Ryuk gone. Sighing he sit down in the kitchen and sip the tea slowly._ It's so warm yet so soothing…_Light thinks in silence as he enjoys the tea. The night pass on.

The next morning……

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" shouts Kenya. Both Light and Toga had their hands place on their ear. "What?" the boy asks naively. Mischievous glint appears on his eyes. "I'M HUNGRY…WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST!?" Kenya giggles at his loud remarks.

Light leans closer to Toga and whispers. "Does he always like that in the middle of morning?" Toga smiles before nodding. Light turns to look at Kenya who had now settles down and start eating. He watch the way the boy eats. _Very polite and not too harsh…hmph! He'll impress the girls with this! Although the way he shouts won't. He sure shouts like Misa…_ Light pauses._ Misa…_

"Kurayami-kun?" Toga asks with concern. This alarms Light as he jerks up from his seat the moment Toga calls him. Kenya giggles weirdly. Toga hisses at the boy to shut up. "Kurayami-kun…" he tries again. This time Light had gains his balance. He look at Toga to reassures him that it's alright. Toga retreats back to his seat. This time Kenya had finishes his meal and Toga sighs. "Here we go again…" he says quietly.

Light watches Toga's expression pale so he decides to ask. "What is it, Sichiyou-san?" he whispers again.

Before Toga could answers, Kenya dashes to him and says merrily. "Grandpa, Grandpa! Yesterday you promised me that we'll visit the town! Come on, when are we going?" Kenya jumps up and down.

Light watch the boy with an eyebrow raises up. Toga shooks his head lightly brfore saying calmly. "We'll leave an hour later, Kenya…and stop clinging to my arm!" the old man says with frustration as Kenya holds his arm tightly. "I can't barely breathe!"

Kenya let go. "So! Are you coming too, Kurayami-san?" the boy says hopefully. _Gee…this is the first time I care so much for a stranger…_Kenya then decides to shakes that thought off. "So?"

"Of course! But first I need to change. Sichiyou-san, I suppose you got any extra clothes?" Light stares at Toga.

"I do! There are many clothes I own that I didn't want it anymore. I'll give it to you, just wait a minute!" Toga gets up from his seat and rushes to his room. So Light gets up and follows Toga to his room leaving Kenya wondering what to do.

After one hour and fifteen minutes,

"Hey! I thought you says that you'll be ready by one hour!" Kenya grumbles and crosses his arm. "You're fifteen minutes late!" Then he fixes his gaze on Light. "Wow…you looks great!" Kenya muses over Light's new look.

Light blushes and Toga laugh silently. Light was wearing light forest green jacket over a white shirt and brown trousers with a black hat. "Well come on! Let us go now!" They all leaves and set ready to the town.

When they arrive, Kenya was thrilled by the place. Light feels curious but then he realises. _The only time he came to the town was during the school time!_ Light remembered Toga telling him about Kenya's life. The whole time, Kenya was gushing over the stuff the shops had and both Light and Toga keep their mouth shut.

Suddenly Toga jerks his head up and gasps. "Oh! I forget that there's a meeting…" he turns to Light. "Please, take care of Kenya for me will you, Light-kun?" the old man pleads. Light nods.

So Toga runs to catch the taxi and gone. Meanwhile, Light went by Kenya's side. He was currently looking through a window seal. In there was fill with stationery. "What would you like to have, Kenya? Pencil? Or a notebook?" Light asks as he look at the boy.

Kenya grins mischievously. "I want…everything!" he makes a wicked face. Then he steps away from the window seal and challenge Light. "Are you a strong man, Kurayami-san?"

Light says slowly. "Not really…"

"Well then, lets hope you got enough strength to chase me!!!" Kenya shouts loudly before running as fast as he can through the crowd. Light was taken aback by this. He quickly take his pace and chase after Kenya._ Boy, can he run fast!_

Kenya run and occasionally look back. "Hihi…he can't even get near me at all!" As he run, he didn't notice a figure in front of him. Eventually they bump. They both fall hard on the floor. Kenya picks himself up and later apologises. "Sorry!" He went near the stranger and helps him get up. "I'm really sorry! Are you alright?" he asks hoping nothing serious happens. The boy look up and Kenya stares at him. He seems to be taller but then he hunches his back and his hair is white. He looks like a bore young man.

"Nevermind! Be careful next time…" he says silently as to let Kenya hears. Then his gaze turns sharp at Kenya. "You…you…it can't be?" Then he snaps back. "You're an interesting boy, what's your name?" the young man asks Kenya with penerating gaze.

"Um…Kenya. Kenya Kitai" the boy answers reluctantly.

"Hm…Kenya! Nice name you got there! Take care of yourself, I hope to meet you again!" the young man says and start walking. He halts and turns back facing Kenya again. "By the way…my name is Near" he chuckles and walks away.

Kenya stands there looking dim-witted. Light finally catches him and stood before Kenya. "You…are real fast!" he pants and breathe hard. "Hey, Kenya?" Light pokes the boy when he didn't respond to him.

The boy turns around and smiles as he sees Light panting. "Had a good exercise?" Kenya teases Light. But he stops as Light gives him a death glare. "Well…sorry! How about an ice-cream?" he offers earnestly.

"You're forgiven!" Light says. So both of them head to the nearest ice-cream stall. They arrive seconds after Near bought a chocolate chip ice-cream.

…………………………………

**Author's Note: How is it? A close call right! If both Kenya and Light come faster, they probably would have bump each other! **

**Please review! GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS!!!! (if you had one!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hahaha! Thanks for the reviews. Here comes the climax! ( yeah! XD ) One where Light are going to choose**

**another choice and decision in which he had to become Kira or leads the normal life again! Sorry guys,this time is**

**my own choice so sit back and prays that Light will or won't become Kira again!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**Title: A Second Chance**

**Chapter 7: ****Untitled**

So both of them had bought each a cold treat for themselves. Light had forgotten the whole incident the moment he licks the vanilla flavour ice-cream. _Hm…I can't remember the last time I tried an ice-cream! _Then past memories arrives. Light now sitting down the park's bench. Kenya had suggested to go to the park to enjoy their treat. As he slowly taste the sweet and cold sensation, Light lets the past memories devours his mind.

"_Light! Light! Misa Misa wants the strawberry flavour ice-cream! Buy one…no, two for Misa Misa, please!!!" Misa begs Light with a very innocent puppy eyes. _

"_No, Misa. We still need to find out Ryuuzaki's real name…" Ligh refused but as he stared at Misa. Her puppy eyes are hard to resist. Light had to withstand the urge to pinch her cheeks. "Fine, fine! But just one okay! One or nothing!" Light glares at Misa. The young lady nodded with a gloomy face. So they both bought themselves an ice-cream each. Light got himself a vanilla flavour one as Misa pestered him to. _

"_It's great Light! Would you like to tried mine?" Misa hands her ice-cream over to Light. But the man just shook his head lightly. Misa frowned at this but countinued to devoured her treat greedily._

_Light just sighed at Misa's act. Misa heard this and faced Light. "What was that, Light? Light?"_

"Aarrgghhh!!!!" Light snaps back to reality as he hears the scream. He looks around…_Where is Kenya?_ Light begin to follows the trail of the voice. AS he arrives, he stares horrifyingly. In the corner of the building, he saw Kenya being beaten up by a gang of thuds. He quickly calls the police but cuts that thought off as Kenya seems real weak. He jumps at one of the man and perform a full speed kick at his stomach. This make the others stop and sends death glares at Light.

One of them tries to punch Light but he dodges them quickly and grab the man in white shirt by his arm and hit the man's head hard in the wall till his head bleeds. Then he attacks the others by kicking and punching them all till all of them were either fatally injured or half-dead. _How dare they beat Kenya!_ Then he rushes to the boy's side and carries him all the way to the nearest hospital. Kenya's body was dirty with mud stain ans his head was covers with blood. After he was sent to the emergency room, Light calls Toga to informs him.

Toga was fully shock by the news and hurriedly asks to take a quick leave from his part-time job. He also asks Light to watch Kenya as he will be late due to the unexpected traffic.

So Light was left standing in the phone booth. He drops down to his knees as he cries. _Damn it! I was supposed to take care of my own son but now he's half-dead! What should I do?_ Light curses himself inwardly.

"Then…would you like to kill them all?" a voice asks Light.

Light looks up only to find in Ryuk standing in front of him in glee. Then he realises something on his lap. Light looks down and his eyes widen. There lays the Death Note itself! _Sorry,sir…but it seems that the boy had falls into a deep coma! It may takes a few months or even years for him to wakes up given to his severe condition…_Light remembered the doctor's words earlier.

"I told you already! If you receive the note earlier, all this would not happens…" Ryuk points out. "So…what do you think, Light? Wanna go back being a Kira and cleanses the world? Now will be just the right time!" Ryuk laughs maniacally.

"You're right!" a cold voice emits from Light. He grabs the Death Note and stands up. The moment he did, Light looks like someone else. His pupils grows red and his eyes slits. Light Yagami, no…Kira is back!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: What do you think? I know it's cruel but hey I did mention in the last chapter that I've got plan something for both**

**Kenya and Light! This is just the beginning so…enjoy! GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews (again)! If you wanna see Kenya wakes up wait for the next (or two) chapter after this one! **

**Had patience for me, **_**melloneamin**_**! Anyway, enjoys!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**Title: A Second Chance**

**Chapter 8: ****Beware…Kira is back!**

Light stands beside Kenya with a grief-stricken look. "Don't worry, Kenya…father will helps to punish those people. No! All those people!" he says gravely as he holds Kenya's hand. The door was slams open. Light looks on.

"Oh…Kenya!" Toga says sorrowfully. He rushes to the boy and strokes Kenya's hair lightly. Light bows apologetically but Toga nods. "It's alright. There is nothing to forgive here!" the old man says between tears.

Seeing Toga's misery only sums up Light's anger. He storms to the hospital's canteen. "What would you like, sir?" the cashier asks. "Give me three apples!" Light says without looking at the cashier. Dumb striken the girl do as Light says and brings a plastic containing three apples. Light pays and go on walking till he stops at the garden and into a quiet corner.

Behind him, Ryuk follows the man with a look. "What is it, Light? What are those apples for anyway…" Ryuk licks his lips as he fix his eyes on the apples Light just bought.

Light open the plastic bag and takes out an apple. He then hands it to Ryuk. "Eat this! Then tells me what's the name of those who attacks Kenya!" he retorts coldly. Ryuk stares at Light with a dumbfound look. "Just do as I say! Then you'll get more of this!" Light responses with an aggravate tone.

Ryuk takes the apple and begins to munches greedily. "Hihi…just like old time isn't it, Light?" Ryuk smacks his lip after finishing. Light only gives a spine tingling smirk.

A few days later…………

Sakura TV reporting. "Yesterday the police had found a few bodies of a gang of thud namely 'The Wolf', died in a burning warehouse. No cause can be found but the police can think the possible cause of the burning was the alcohol found in the beer they drank had leak near the oil of the warehouse. It is said that the incident happened at midnight sharp when a passerby senses the burning smell. In the meantime, the investigation will still go on till the real cause can be found!"

Matsuda switches off the screen. Beside him, Aizawa and the other are deep in thoughts. Matsuda then decides to asks "Do you think that these are related to..Kira?" he mumbles softly.

Aizawa was about to answer when Near enters the room with a cup of sweet corn. "You're right, Matsuda-san! That's why we're here" Near takes a mouthful of the corn before countinuing. "Now let's get on to business!!!" he commands in a stern coice.

Back at Toga's house…………

The old man was shock when he heard the news. He knew well of the gang as they always pick kids about Kenya's age to creates chaos. He also knew that their death couldn't be a mere accident. Toga begins to suspect Light.

Meanwhile Light sitting at Kenya's bedroom savouring a cup of sweet corn. He smirks as he listen to the news. Everytime the announcer says about how the gang's possible death, Light would takes a mouthful of the treat and licks the tip of the spoon with pleasure. Ryuk was chuckling loudly obvious to Light and oblivious to the old man. the police found scars and rope mark on each victim's neck… "Fool…" Light chews slowly the corn. and various cuts on their leader's head… "A cuts shapes like snake…" Light smiles coldly. They also found out that the cuts on their leader's head shape like a cobra snake… "How sad…" Light makes a fake concern voice. When he closes the radio, Light tosses the spoon and cup across the room and stands up. Pure madness shines in his eyes. "Hahaha! Fools and fools and more fools!" Light laughs like a crazy man.

"Cease your volume, Light! You don't want the old man to overhears you…" Ryuk warns him. But Light still carries on with his laughing.

Toga who stoods at the living room outside Kenya's bedroom has had enough. He slams open the door and meets Light face to face, eye to eye and… mind to mind. "Is it you, Light?" the old man breathe was heavy as he speaks.

Light stares at Toga as if the old man was insane. "What?" he asks like a drunken man. Toga gazes Light sternly. "Oh! So you think that this incident are _my_ doing? Hahaha…Sichiyou-san you should knew better!" Light says half-laughing.

Toga temper begins to rise. _There is still good in him!_ Misa's voice echoes in Toga's mind. He shift his gaze to other side. _Sigh...are you sure? Are you so sure that there's still good in Light, Amane-chan?_ _Cos' the only thing I see in Light now is sheer madness!!!!_

………………………………………

**Author's Note: Okay, this is it! I know Light sounds really hysterical in this chapter but hey,that's Kira alright! I would like to point out a few facts here!**

**1) Light Yagami is not KIRA! **

**2) Kira is his other self and not truly him so the maniac in this chapter is Kira and certainly **_**not**_** Light Yagami!**

**3) No matter how good or kind a person is, I always believe that there's a dark side in them. In this case I would say that Kira is Light Yagami's dark side!!!!**

**4) And no matter how things will go…I'll always believe that the good will triumph the evil!**

**This is all I had to say so please review…GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS!!!! (if you had one!) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey we're finally at chapter 9! This are going to be pretty short but hold on to your breathe for chapter 10! It's the **

**The Battle Arc, featuring the battle between Kira and Kenya! That chapter will finally be showing Kenya's true self **

**and proves he's no dumb boy like the earlier chapters! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**Title: A Second Chance**

**Chapter 9: ****Goodbye, Toga!**

When Light finally stops laughing, the old man is gone from the room. "Do you know where did Sichiyou-san go?" Light asks Ryuk.

"The old man left the house in a hurry…" Ryuk mumbles with uncertainty. Light smirks again at this.

Meanwhile Toga was walking around the town with a solemn face. He sighs. "What should I do now" before he could answers himself, a truck comes to his direction. The next thing he sees is total blackout. _What…_

Back at the house,

_Toga Sichiyou…_his name was written on the Death Note by Light._ Dies when a truck came crashing at him! _ "Goodbye, Sichiyou-san" Light says with cold amusement. And things wouldn't be the same ever again……

………………………………………

**Author's Note: Hahaha, it's really short! As I say earlier, watch out for the next chapter!**

**P.S: GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS!!!! (if you had one!)**


	10. The Battle Arc: Ep 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is it! As I mentioned in the last chapter, you'll get to see Kenya's intellect shines here! So enjoy guys! Warning: This is not really a Light vs. Kenya but more like Kenya vs. Near! Cos' I think somehow this can bridge the 'hole' in this chapter! Anyway, enjoy!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note (although I wish I could!) **

**Title: A Second Chance**

**Chapter 10: ****The Battle Arc****A new genius!**

_Wake up, Kenya!_ A voice rang through Kenya's mind. _"Who are you…?" _Kenya speaks dizzily. _Wake up, just wake up will you! _The voice seems frustrated with Kenya's lack of response. All of a sudden, a bright light appears and Kenya opens his eyes. Everything was blurry at first but Kenya soon gets use to it.

"Oh my God…he's awake, doctor!" a nurse who's examining him gasps with disbelief. The doctor then rushes to the boy's side and checks on him. Sure the young boy's heart beats faster than before and his eyes open slightly. The doctor pats Kenya's cheek. "Hey…can you hear me?" he asks.

Kenya feels a little touch on his cheek. Then he heard someone asking him something. "I…am fine…" he says bluntly. The moment he opens his eyes he quickly closes them again. "The light! Close it, switch it off!" Kenya cries out.

"I see…so you're not use to the light yet. Lower the brightness of the room so it'll be bright enough for both of us to face each other! And do leave after this!" a voice orders sternly. When the light in the room was slightly dim, the voice says softly for Kenya to listen. "You're an interesting boy, Kenya Kitai, as I told you earlier…" the voice chuckles.

Kenya's eyes open with a snap and he gawks at the figure sitting beside him. "You're…you're…" he mutters with shock. "Near!" Kenya shouts at that name. Near seems engross by Kenya's reaction. "You're the strange man!" Kenya adds. This makes Near frowns but the young man ignores that. "So, what do you want?" Kenya asks vaguely. The wound on his head still affects him.

Near didn't say anything instead brings out a green file and hands it to Kenya. He makes a finger gesture to Kenya to tell him to opens it. Kenya does as he was told to. He opens the file and finds four papers. Near makes another finger gesture to Kenya for him to go on. Kenya then reads the paper. His eyes widen. All the things that mentions in the papers was all about the Kira's case. "Near-san…" "Just Near!" the older man cuts him off. "Why do you want me to do? And what's with all this papers about…Kira?" Kenya asks shakily.

"You see, Kenya-kun, many weeks ago we the task force manage to capture this man but fail as he escapes! For days, nothing happens till…" Near seems thoughtful about his next words. "You arrive here!!!"

Kenya gasps loudly. "What? Do you mean that all this happens because of me!?" he retorts back fervently. Near only nods slightly. "But…but…" Kenya pauses and takes a deep breathe. He continues calmly. "Can you tell me who Kira is first?"

Near was taken aback by Kenya's sudden change. "Well…his picture is at the bottom of the file" he answers.

Swiftly but carefully, Kenya reaches for the photo and takes it out. When he sees it, he had a shock in his life. In the photo, there's Light or Kurayami. He puts his hand on his mouth to refrain himself from shouting. Near observes this with amazement._ Kurayami-san…is Kira! He's Kira! But..." _Kenya's world seems to be falling apart.

"So…you do know him? His name is Light Yagami and used to be a member of the force. All the while, he's manipulating us and using his position as the leader to find information!" Near says without staring at the bewildered boy.

"Light Yagami?" Kenya hands shakes badly. "Why? I see…he too must have lied to you bout' his true identity!" Near says. Suddenly a pair of hands grab Near on his collar. This wakes Near from he looks at Kenya with a cold glare. But the other boy's stare seems to leaves him speechless.

"Listen, Near!" Kenya says venomously. "I don't care who you are, the same goes to Kurayami-san or…Kira! But I'll join the task force and helps you people to catches him! Just don't tick me off will you!" he adds coldly.

Near stares at the boy with awe and anger. Then he states calmly. "Fine then! You may join us but if…" Near says threateningly. "That you are well… somehow associated with the Kira then I'll _hex_ you!"

Kenya gives an equally threatening voice. "Of course I won't do such thing! But I can help you become an undercover!" Near raises an eyebrow. Then Kenya proceeds to tells Near all about the things he go through with Light.

When Kenya finishes, Near claps his hands happily. This leaves Kenya smiles too. "Good, good! This way we shall be able to keep an eye on Kira!" he says with excitement. "In return, you shall have my trust and the task force's protection! Well then…you can come to the headquarter when you're ready. How about this Saturday?" Near asks.

"Not yet! I need to plan something to keeps myself away from Kira's suspicion…will you gives me your number?" Kenya asks as he strokes his chin.

Near did as Kenya asks but deep down he was burning angrily. _How dare he defy me? Who does he think he is?_ "I'll have to go! I've stuff to do…so call me when you are ready!" he says and rushes to the door and leaves the room. When he stands outside the hospital, he sighs. "Boy…it seems that kid will give me a _real_ hard time!"

Meanwhile Kenya sits in the room crying silently. Then a knock was hears from the door. He quickly wipes away his tears and sits still. The door opens and reveals Light standing there. This makes Kenya breathe hard.

But Light didn't notices this, instead he pants hardly. "Kenya! You're awake!" he rushes and hugs Kenya tightly.

Kenya stood there dumbfounds. _Is this for real? Or is it another trickery of his!?_ Kenya thought angrily. Then he heard a sobbing sound from the older man. Kenya looks back at Light and finds him crying. This breaks the boy's heart. He too bursts into tears and hugs back Light.

A week later,

Near's phone rings softly. He answers it. "Hello?"

"Hello! _Near…_" Kenya's voice says while adding fake irritation in his voice. Near scoffs at Kenya's act. "Spares your idiotic act and tells me what I want to listens!" Kenya's silent cold laughter can be heard from the other line. Somehow the laughter sends unconditional fear in Near.

"I am ready!" Kenya states firmly. "What about this Saturday?" he chuckles at his question as this is the same question Near asks him a week ago. Frustration could be heard from the man. "Does this means…yes?" Before Near could answers, Kenya cut him off rather harshly. "Wait! Let me tells me what you're thinking…" Kenya's voice grows bitter.

Near eye's widens. "What…" he startles at this. Another silent laughter was heard.

"Well you're going to tell me to hurry up and quickly come to headquarter with all the information I had with me, then if you finds out whether I am lying or not, you hope that I do! If I do lie then you'll calls the members of the task force to catch me and straight sends me to jail …right, Near?" Kenya enjoys every second tormenting Near. But silent greets him. "Hello…anybody home?" he asks as he rolls his eyes.

Near opens his mouth agape. _How in the world he knew what I had in my mind!?_

"Because your tone of voice and the way you speaks answer it all!" Kenya says as thought he heard Near. These shocks Near again. He quickly regains his sense and says with his usual calm tone. "You're right, Kenya-kun! Then I want you to arrives at headquarter in nine. Wait at the park, a man will fetch you!"

When they both agree, Kenya closes the line and smirks. "Well…it's going to be fun!"

When he switches his phone off, Near sighs wearily. "Well…it's going to be crazy!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: How is it? Please review! GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS!!!! (If you had one!)**

**P.S: Sorry that this chapter didn't have the things I promised earlier with you guys! I think it didn't make any sense if I put it all together! I finally realise that in order to go on I must be slow and steady! **


	11. The Battle Arc: Ep 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review! Nothing much to say here, so enjoys!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**Title: A Second Chance**

**Chapter 11: ****The Battle Arc- A meeting with the 'familiar' peoples! **

As usual, Kenya wakes up early. After fifteen minutes of preparation, he decides to leaves the hospital to the park. The doctor was kind enough to lend him some clothes. When he was about to steps out, a voice made him halts.

"Where are you going?" Light's voice shot through Kenya's ears. The man seems annoyed by the young boy's act.

"I'm going to the park to enjoy fresh air! I really need it as one of the nurses told me" Kenya lies with fake enthusiasm. _Gosh! Didn't he have any other stuff to do!?_ Kenya thought with frustration. Then he shakes that off and asks Light with a jolly smile. "By the way, are you coming to visit me? You don't have to do that if it takes so much time from you…Kurayami-san!" Kenya says in his usual cheery tone.

Light didn't speak at all instead he just fixes his gaze at Kenya. He seems to be studying the young boy. "Well…you said you're going to the park, then I'll follow you!" Light's cold gaze never leaves the young boy.

Kenya shoots his head up. "You are…are going to follow me? But if you have other plan, you don't have to Kurayami-san! I'll be fine, really!" Kenya forces a wide silly grin. But unfortunately for Light, he's not one to be fool at. He smiles and this sends chill down Kenya's spine.

"After you got attacked by a group of thug…" Light rolls his eyes. "I don't think I should leave you alone again!" he says frigidly.

Kenya sighs as a sigh of giving up._ But I still got to figure out a plan to meet that 'man' who's going to fetch me…without getting notice by Kira! _Then a brilliant idea strikes his head. Kenya smirks coldly. He then turns around and faces Light with a fake cheery smile. "Okay, Kurayami-san! But you'll buy me an ice-cream as a…payment!" Kenya shrugs at his own sentence.

Light gives Kenya a look before nodding in agreement. "Then shall we go?" he makes a gesture to leave. Kenya nods a little. They both left the room. Ryuk chuckles when he sees Kenya's anxious face. Light notices Kenya's expression too. _What do you had in your mind, Kenya?_ When they arrive at the park, they begin to walk slowly.

During the fifteen minutes of walk, both Light and Kenya are silent. Kenya tries his best to act normal and mask his expression. While Light is trying to pry his hearing away Ryuk's constant screeching for apple. _Jeez! Can you even shut up? I'll give you extra apples when this is over!_ Light thoughts with annoyance. Then he turns his attention to the young boy. Kenya seems to be staring at every direction looking like a fool. Normal people would think that he's a stupid young boy looking for nothing with interest. But Light knew better, Kenya is looking for someone. _But who is he looking for? _Light asks himself mentally.

Suddenly Kenya's gaze widens with surprise. In front of him, three of his school friends are walking towards them. It's a great chance. Kenya waves to get their attention. The only girl in the group notices him first. "Kenya-kun!" she squeals with excitement. The other two averts their gaze to Kenya. The three of them run to him.

"What the…" surprise catch Light immediately. Beside him, Kenya grins happily. When things settle down, Kenya introduces his three friends to Light. "These are all classmates and friends in the football team and chess club. She's Yuriko Namasaki and vice junior president of the chess club. Yuriko-chan also my school's smartest student" Kenya says. Yuriko blushes slightly at this. Then Kenya continues. "The one with blue t-shirt is the football team's chairman, Takahiko Higurashi and the one with red stripes shirt is the coach's son and the most active and strongest player in the team, Mitsuhiko Ayame" Kenya show his trademark childish smile. "Guys, this is Mikito Kurayami! He's my grandpa's nephew!"

"Nice to meet you, Kurayami-san!" the three of them greet together in unison.

Light nods before greeting back. "Same goes to you guys!" Light gives them a fake friendly smile. _I don't know what you're up to, Kenya…but if this is a game, I will play along!_ Light hears Ryuk chuckles again. _So…their names are not real!_ Anger wells up in his chest. Light's eye Kenya bitterly. _Why is he lying to me about his friends' names? Unless…_ Suddenly Light feels like storm hits him.

"Are you alright, Kurayami-san?" Yuriko asks Light with a concern look. Both Takahiko and Mitsuhiko watch Light like a dumb boy. While Kenya stares at Light intently.

Light awakes from his daze. "Oh…I'm fine! So, Kenya, what do you want to do now? Since your friends is here" he warns himself mentally not to gives himself away. "Would you guys like to have ice-cream?" he suggests graciously.

"Sure, Kurayami-san! Remember it's your turn to treat me…us!" Kenya almost forgotten his friends are with him. After they all decide which flavour they want, Light went to the ice-cream stall.

When he's gone, Kenya whispers something to Yuriko and tells her to passes the message to the other two. So both Kenya and Takahiko went away. Once everything is done, Yuriko screams loudly. "HELP!!!!" the young girl's voice reaches to every corner of the park. Everyone stares oddly at her.

The scream catches Light's ear and he as quick as lightning, rushes to the kids. "What's going on?" he asks hurriedly.

Yuriko cries. "When you're gone…two big, big men came and carried Kenya-kun and Takahiko-kun away!" she sobs. With this she points Light to the direction in which both of the two boys went off.

"What about you, Mitsuhiko-kun? Did you see them?" Light's eyes falls to every places.

But the young boy only keeps silent.

………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update, anyway enjoy!!!! GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS!!!! (If you had one!)**


	12. The Battle Arc: Ep 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and advices! Everything that's been left off in last chapter shall be explained here! Anyway enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**Title: A Second Chance**

**Chapter 12: ****The Battle Arc- The Meeting II**

As Light run to the place Yuriko mentioned earlier, he thinks frantically. _What you're up to now, Kenya?_ When he arrives, Light catches Takahiko with his knees on the ground and sobbing. "Are you okay? Where's Kenya!" Light asks in desperation.

Then the young boy smile mischievously. Light is beginning to get confuse by Takahiko's action. When he is about to find out, something knocks him hard on the back. "Mitsuhiko-kun, you hit him too hard!" Yuriko squeal. Light could only hear all this vaguely. "What? If I don't do that he won't go sleeping! Quick, guys! Let's finish this before he awakes or worse someone notices us…" Mitsuhiko only shrug at his own words.

Meanwhile Kenya is sitting in a black car with three men. One of them chuckles before saying. "That was a nice plan…Kenya-kun!" Kenya can only smile at his remark. "What do you think, Ide-san?"

Ide just keep to himself a while. Then he braces up to speak. "Well that was quite smart for a kid like you! And Matsuda…stop poking him!" Ide scold Matsuda who's now poking Kenya's chubby cheek.

Kenya couldn't help but feeling cross at Matsuda's juvenile behaviour. But he needs to act like he is still a young boy despite his high intelligence and maturity. "But Ide-san, his cheek is so…plump!" the older man giggles as he talks. Kenya then puffs up his cheeks like he is not really please. Beside him, Aizawa is watching Kenya slowly as if studying the young boy.

They arrive at headquarter few minutes later, with both Kenya and Matsuda laughing and chatting about toys and video games. Ide and Aizawa just sigh at the scene. They walk to the main office. The door was already open wide for them. Kenya sees Near sitting on the floor while playing with his toys. _What a weird man…not only did he play with toys he sits on the floor too!_ Kenya raises one eyebrow at the thought.

Near stops when everyone arrive. He looks up and stares directly at Kenya. "Oh I see little genius has arrived…A little late than expected!" he says.

Kenya rolls his eyes and then proceeds to tell Near the earlier incident. The young man listen this with great interest. When Kenya finish, he asks. "How do you get to know all this?"

"Well I ask permission to go to the bathroom…while I'm on it; I use my grandpa's cell phone to contact my friends and came up with a plan. When I remember you told me the other day that the death note user had their shinigami. So I knew that Kira won't risk half of his lives just to know his victim's name…so I change my friends' names!"

Kenya's plan really shock Near as he didn't expects this from the young boy. _If he's really are a genius…we might as well need to keep him closer with us and further away from Kira!_ "Since everyone is here, what's your plan kiddo?" Near asks Kenya. The young boy tilts his head with a questioning look. "Well I mean plan to overthrow Kira…" Near roll his eyes as a sign of frustration.

Kenya nod slightly before answering. "From my observation Kira is a man with high intelligence and a wit to match the world's greatest detective! And he's a very _dangerous _man…So I suggest that in the meantime I'll keep an eye on his action while you people can have more time coming up with a plan to capture him! Fair enough, my friends?" Kenya waves his hand a little.

Near only nods slowly. "Well…if there's nothing more to discuss then let's us go on! Besides I doubt Kira can stay unconscious for long…" he says as to fear that Light will finds out about this.

Sensing Near's apprehension, Kenya smiles at the older man. "Hey…there is nothing to be worry about! Just keep your fear for the final showdown" his voice is surprisingly warm and gentle. Then he head to the door. Before that he halts and moves his head slightly to face Near. "Although I doubt this will happen even before we can catch him…" Kenya says with a very _low_ tone.

Near sits on the floor silently as he listen the sound of the door close. Kenya's lat words really bug him. _What if he's true? What if our plan fail and Kira really succeed…?_

Back at Kenya's house,

Light open his eyes and groan painfully. "What's going on?" he mumbles.

"You're awakes Kurayami-san! Are you alright?" Kenya asks with concern. Light can only listen to all this faintly. Then he slumps back to the bed and falls asleep. "Gee…do they really hit you that hard?" Kenya mumbles to himself. He sighs before leaving the room. _I've got to be real careful…because there's a shinigami in the room!_

When Kenya left the room, Ryuk chuckles loudly.

……………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update! I'm stuck for that moment but I recover quickly! Please review! GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS!!!! (if you had one, I'll be very grateful!)**


	13. The Battle Arc: Ep 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the looooooooooong update but I'm stuck for the moment! I don't have much to say here so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**Title: A Second Chance**

**Chapter 13: ****The Battle Arc- We're even**

Light awakes with slight dizziness in his head. He sits up and looks around. It's Kenya's bedroom. "What…How…how do I get here? I remembered…" he pauses when the door opens. Kenya enters the room with a bowl containing green liquid. The young boy hums cheerily.

"Oh! You're awake…" Kenya silence down when he saw Light stares at him with a sharp glare. "I made you some soup. Drink it while it's hot!" Kenya tries his best cheery tone. He shivers inside when he felt Light's eye follows his every movement. Kenya put down the tray.

Light pauses a moment before asking. "What just happened?" his voice is blank and emotionless.

Kenya looks into Light's eye. "What do you mean, Kurayami-san?" Kenya smiles at the man. "You passed out an hour before when the gas in the kitchen leaked. So I carried you here and let you rest…" Kenya says while looking at Light's reaction.

But the man only stays calm in his poise without making any sound. "Go on" his voice is firm and steady.

"I let you lie here in bed and I called the shop to come and repaired…they said they'll come tomorrow since the day is getting late" Kenya goes on. Light stares at the clock in the room. It's six and the day is getting dark as well. "After that I went to cook some soup for you when you awake. Come on, Kurayami-san…just drink the soup! It's getting cold…" Kenya pouts like a baby.

But he didn't realise that he has made a big mistake by saying that. Light smirks coldly. He tastes the soup little by little and eye Kenya with a mocking look. "Nice soup. By the way…how can you cook when the gas had leaked?" Light asks coldly.

Kenya widens his eyes. _Oh God!_ He smacks his forehead lightly. Then he bluntly asks the man back. "What do you mean, Kurayami-san? I don't know what you're talking about…" Kenya tries to shows his best innocent face.

Light smiles. "I think we both know exactly what I'm talking about…" the man says with great confident. It's high time the young boy learn his own place. The man could see that Kenya is in state of great discomfort.

"I…I…think I should go now!" Kenya dashes out of the room.

"Do be careful then…wannabe!" Light says in a fake fatherly voice.

Kenya couldn't help but feels very hurt at Light's words. He doesn't why but every word Light threw on him just pierces his heart like poison arrows. _Why am I feeling this way? I've always been able to ignore nasty insults…_

Meanwhile Light sits back and faces Ryuk. "What _really_ happened? Ryuk…" Light asks the Shinigami who had been standing near him all the time. But Ryuk just keeps quiet. "Well?" Light is getting more impatient at the Shinigami's silence.

Ryuk swallows hard before replying the man. "I…didn't know everything…" he tries his best to avoid Light's penetrating gaze. "While you're chasing after Kenya…I too follow you but on the way…there are big juicy apples, real big juicy one and…and I can't resist it so I leave you to your chasing while I went on…" He stops when Light's eyes grow angrier every second.

Light punches the wall hard. _Damn you! Damn you, Kenya!_

Kenya, who's been eavesdropping, smiles on. _We're even now…Kira!_ Then he left the place to his grandfather's room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Once again I am very sorry! I'll start on this fic actively again now that my mind is 'refreshed'! Anyway, have a nice day! If you had any suggestions do tell me. Thank you!**


End file.
